A happy beginning?
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Au: Part Two of my The Marauders raise Harry series: James and Lilly live and with some help from Sirius and Remus together they raise Harry.
1. Prologue

It was a warm summer day. Three friends sat by a tree laughing. Telling stories. They all stopped when a girl walked up to them. James Potter smiled at the girl who smiled back at him. "Hello Lily," he called to the girl who waved back and walked over to them.

"Hello James, Sirius, Remus," she smiled at them. "Ready for this?" it was their graduation day for the friends and they were spending their last hours together by their favorite tree. Lily sat down next to James and kissed him on his check. Sirius smirked at Remus who rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"I still can't believe that she fell for you James," Sirius let out a bark like laugh and Lily and Remus joined in.

"Hey, she finally saw what I really am," Sirius laughed even more. James rolled his eyes and laughed too.

A few years have passed, and James and Lily are now married and had a son. However, they are being hunted so they were forced into hiding. As long as they were together they will be fine. Unfortunately for them, Wormtail was released. Remus wanted to give him a second chance. Remus had won that argument, even though Remus and Sirius were still mad at Peter for doing what he did. This was his last change, however. So here James sat on the couch with his one-year-old son in his arms. Lilly was in the kitchen making dinner when the door blasted open. "Oh no, James!" Lilly called as James held his son Harry James Potter close.

"That little trader. That little rat," James said running up to Lily. "Take Harry upstares, go!" Lilly took his son in her arms and ran up the stairs while James tried to duel Voldemort. However, he was knocked out after the dark wizard shot a spell making James fly backward and hitting his head on the coffee table. Voldemort laughed and ran up the stares. The next moment went in a blur for Lilly one moment she was begging Voldemort to not kill Harry, then the next she was on the ground knocked out.


	2. Hospital Part one: Safe and sonud

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. I have been busy and this story was so hard to write. Please forgive me. Anyway enjoy:**

Sirius walked down the road to the small Potter house in Godric's Hollow. Sirius had tears in his eyes when he saw the whole second floor of the safe house blown off. "James?!" Sirius yelled as he broke into a run to the destroyed house. "Lily. Harry!" he called as he ran up to the house. He took a deep breath that was filled with pain and walked through the broken door. "James? Oh, James," Sirius cried when he saw his best friend lying on the floor. "James?" Sirius had tears falling down his face now as he fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry Prongs. This is all my fault," Sirius started to cry harder as he held James close. He sat there for a few minutes before he got up. However, when he did. James started to cough and open his eyes slowly.

"Padfoot?" James choked out.

"Progs? James, your, you're alive? Oh, thank goodness," Sirius smiled at his friend, but it faded when James started to cough even more. "Don't worry. You're going to be just fine. Where's Lily, and Harry?" James did not say anything as his throat closed. "I'll find them. I'm sure they're fine," James nodded and closed his eyes. Sirius got off the floor and ran up the stairs to Harry's nursery. "Lily?" Sirius had tears in his eyes once more as he walked into his godson's room. The room was a mess. However, Sirius did not care about that. for he was focusing on Lily on the floor and his sweet godson crying in his crib. "Oh, Harry," Sirius said picking up the small boy and taking him into his arms and held him close. By the time that Harry had calmed down. Lily woke.

"Sirius?" she coughed as she tried to sit up, but she winced in pain. "What happened? Where's James?" Lily panicked as she looked up to Sirius who was holding his godson, her son in his arms.

"Don't worry Lil, he's downstairs. He's alive," Lily was relieved as she tried to sit up, again, and again, she winced in pain. "Lily, I think, I think we need to inform, if he does not already know, but we might need to tell Dumbledore," Lily nodded as a tear went down her face.

"Is Harry ok?" Sirius looked at his godson. He seemed fine, well other than the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was bleeding slightly.

"He does not seem hurt, but we might…." Sirius trailed off as anger went through him. "I'm going to kill him. That little…

"Sirius. He's not worth it. We will find him but right now we need to heal and rejoice that we are alive right now," Sirius sighed but turned on his heal and went for the door anyway. "Sirius stop, he's not worth it. I don't think Harry would what to hear the story of his godfather who killed a man and is in Azkaban," Sirius stopped and let out a noise of frustration but there was a hint of sadness and anger behind it.

"Fine. Your right Lil sorry," after Sirius said this the two fell quiet.

It had been a few minutes till Dumbledore came into the house along with Fudge. "What did you do now Black?" he snarled as he looked at Sirius who was still holding Harry safely in his arms.

"I did not do anything," Sirius protested as he held Harry close to his chest as if he feared that someone will take him away. Harry wiggled in his arms making Sirius smile a little. "It was Wormtail. He did this, and we must find him. He betrayed us," Sirius said voice strong. Fudge glared at him but then nodded.

"Fine. We will go after him, but right now….

"Right now I think you should take Harry along with his parents to the hospital," Dumbledore cut Fudge off. Sirius nodded and then smiled.

"Yes, sir. Come on Harry," Sirius was gone with a pop followed by the Aurors that came also.

It has been hours since Sirius brought Harry and his parents to the hospital. Sirius was pacing in the lobby waiting to hear something, anything about his family, but nothing came, no one. Sirius was getting more and more worried about the fact that they were all dead. No, he can't think that. _'they're alive,_ _their alive.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to paise back and forth and waited. Remus came in looking sick and worried. The full moon was the night before. You see Remus is a werewolf.

"Padfoot? Did you hear anything?" Remus asked voice ruff and tired from last night. Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing. What if they're?" Sirius cut off as he looked at his best friend with fear in his warm grey eyes. Remus looked at him with a sad smile.

"Padfoot. I'm sure their fine. Were you like this when, Wormtail shot me. Frantic and worried," Remus gave him a warm smile but Sirius did not return it as the anxiety formed again. Remus wanted to tell him that everything was going to be ok but a healer came out. She was tall and had a nice smile on her face.

"Are they going to be ok? Please, I can't live with myself if their not," Sirius broke into a rant. Remus put his weak hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him.

"Yes, Mr. Black. They are alive. However," Sirius tensed. He could tell that Remus did also. "They are hurt but not badly," Sirius let out a breath as did Remus who had to sit down because he was too weak to stand. The healer saw this but chose not to say anything. "You may see them, now,"

"My Godson. Harry. How, how is he?" Remus heard his voice brake a little but the healer did not say anything about it. All she did was nod.

"Yes. He is. Mr. Black," Sirius had a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Moony are you, you good out here?" Sirius said voice breaking again. Remus nodded weakly and closed his eyes as another healer came out to meet them. Remus opened his eyes and nodded to the healer and followed her to the back. Sirius did the same. Although Sirius was going to see his family and Remus was going to be checked over. Remus wished that he could go see his friends, no they were his family also. Remus sighed as he watched Sirius go a different direction than him.

"I will see you later Moony," Sirius called to his friend who went into a room and watched the door close behind the werewolf.

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think. Again I'm sorry about the wait.**


	3. Hospital Part Two: Harry saved us?

Sirius almost ran into James's room, but Dumbledore stopped him with his hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Sirius. Let me go in first and I can bring you in," Sirius let out a noise and nodded.

"Yes, sir," Sirius said as he waited for Dumbledore to get him. Sirius was pacing back and forth outside of James and Lily's room. It was not long however for the headmaster to pock his head outside of the door.

"You can come in now Sirius," Sirius smiled a little and walked into the room as Dumbledore stepped out of the way.

"Hello, Prongs. How are you doing?" Sirius asked voice shaking a little. James shrugged and gave his best friend a weak smile and nodded. "How are you, Lily?" Sirius asked voice shaking again.

"I'm doing better. Where's Harry? Oh, Merlin where is my baby?" Lily's voice was shaking now but more than Sirius's. Sirius sighed and sat down. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore spoke for the young Black heir.

"Young Harry is fine. However," Dumbledore paused and looked at everyone. "When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, it backfired because of Lily's love for him. Voldemort tried to kill all of you, but Harry's magic saved you all. Think of a shield. Harry's magic shielded you Lily and James from being killed. Your son is proven to be a very powerful wizard at the age of one," Sirius and the other's mouths were wide open by the end of Dumbledore's speech about their Godson and only son.

"So, you're telling us that Harry, our Harry defeated the most evil wizard of our time at the age of one?" James said after a pause. Dumbledore nodded, however, he looked thoughtful.

"I don't think he's dead. For now, maybe, but he will come back. Now we must protect Harry. There are still Death Eaters out there looking for you and your son," James and Lily nodded.

"Where do we go?" Lily asked wiping the tears from her eyes about what Dumbledore had said about her son and how powerful he is. Dumbledore thought and nodded but instead of answering he looked to Sirius.

"What? Oh no. I'm not going back there. Never, never again. No," James looked at him and nodded.

"He's right sir. I don't think Sirius's mother would like to have her son along with us and Harry in tow at her house," Sirius laughed at the picture, Lily did also. Soon James and even Dumbledore were laughing along with the three friends.

Remus sighed as he waited for the doctor to come back into his room. He did not expect this, but he did not care at the moment. However, in the back of his mind, he kept thinking about his friends and little Harry. He hopes that Harry is ok. The healer came back into the room with a small smile on his face. Remus did not expect this ether I mean, he's a werewolf. People should be mad or scared of him, right? Remus sighed and looked at him. "Hello," was all Remus said for he was too weak to speak at the moment and he wanted to rest his voice.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. How are you doing?" Remus sighed at the question. He does not want to answer but he knows he must.

"The full moon was last night and I'm a werewolf. How do you think I'm doing?" Remus said in a nice but still hash tone. The healer nodded getting that Remus did not mean his tone and I was just the wolf still trying to take over. "Sorry. I wolf," the healer held up his hand.

"You don't need to be sorry Mr. Lupin," Remus smiled and sighed.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Remus asked voice breaking and quiet. He did not want to talk but he needs to know why this healer was being nice to him. The healer thought about the werewolf's question and nodded to himself.

"Because, because you're a person, a person who just has a condition that does not define who you are," Remus laughed a little.

"You sound like my friends. Are they ok? James and Lily Potter and their son Harry. Are they ok? Please, can you find out?" The healer heard his voice cracking and breaking. It was also failing because he was losing it at the moment.

"I can find out. Don't worry Mr. Lupin I can," Remus smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

James, Lily, and Sirius were talking when the nurse came in with Harry in her arms. "Oh, Harry. My little Harry," Lily cried as she took her one-year-old son in her arms.

"Is he?" Lily nodded to her husband.

"He's not hurt. How? Well, other than this scar on his forehead but he's not hurt," as Lily said this Dumbledore walked in the room.

"That scar is from when Voldemort tried to use the Killing Curse on him,"

"Ok wait, he tried to use that on us too. So how come we survived? It does not make sense," James asked as he took his son into his arms. The headmaster however only shrugged and looked at Sirius.

"Remus wants to know if you are ok," James nodded and got out of the bed. Lily did too but winced when she tried to stand.

"Lily. Why don't you stay here? Sirius and I can go. Don't worry I will tell him that you are fine right Lily flower," Lily nodded as she kissed Harry's head right on his scar and watched as the three of them leave the room. Leaving her alone with Dumbledore.

Remus woke with a start, but he did not scream. He never screams maybe he did once but that was a long time ago. By the time Remus had calmed down James with Harry in his arms walked in followed by Sirius. "You're alive," Remus rasped as he blinked and looked at James and Sirius. Then his amber-blue eyes fell on Harry. "Oh, thank the stars he's ok," Remus said voice still raspy but it was clear to his two best friends.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Moony," James laughed while Sirius joined him. However, Remus only smiled as James handed him Harry. Remus took the one-year-old in his weak arms and smiled at the boy.

" _Cub. Pack this is my pack. Yes, I will not hurt them. No, I will never hurt them."_ Moony said in the back of his mind.

"Remus?" Remus looked up from Harry. At this point, he realized that he was just staring into the bright green eyes of his best friends' son. Remus saw James and Sirius looking at him weird

"Oh, Sorry. I, Moony he,"

"He was talking to you?" Remus did not answer James as he bounced Harry on his lap. Harry giggled making everyone's hearts melt.

"Where's Lily?" Remus asked instead of answering the question.

"She's back in the room. She can't walk so…" James trailed off looking to the floor lost in thought. "Wormtail. We need to find him and, and,"

"Kill him? James," Remus sighed and bounced Harry some more until his eyes started to fall. "I think Harry's tired. Here," Remus gave Harry back to his father. "James. We can't kill him. I don't think…..." Remus trailed off as Moony howled inside his head making Remus close his eyes. Sirius looked at the werewolf.

"I think Remus is right. Oh, Merlin, I hate when he's right," Remus opened his eyes and laughed. James did also. The laughter died down after a few seconds as Remus and James both winced in pain.

"I think you need some rest Prongs," Remus said with a tired dry laugh. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"He's right again," Sirius jumped in making his way to the door with James with a sleeping Harry in his arms behind him. "We will see you later Moon," Remus nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep faster than the full moon rises.

 **Tell me what you guys think. Did this make sense? I hope it did. This story is not easy to write. That's why it's taking me longer to post Chapters. I'm also working on another story at the same time as this one. Sorry, I'm rambling. See you next time -Captain Voxland**


	4. The nightmares and new start

_Sirius walked down the road under the full moon on Halloween night. "Didn't this just happen?" Sirius asked out loud. However, unlike a few hours ago James and Lily were dead. "What? No!" Sirius had tears in his eyes when he saw his best friend dead and his wife also dead on the floor in her son's nursery. Where is her son? He's not there. "Harry. Pup, where are you?" Sirius said as anger went through him. "I'm going to kill him," with that Sirius tracked the little fat rat. Next thing he knew the rat got away and Sirius was being dragged off to Azkaban for the murders of the little rat and 12 Muggles, not only that but the betrayal of James and Lily Potter. Sirius was even thrown there without a trial. This broke his heart even more._

" _You are no longer my friend Padfoot. How dare you kill them," Sirius saw the angry face of Remus._

" _But I did nothing Moony! Moony!" Sirius yelled_

Sirius woke with a start and yelling: "I did not do it. I did not do it Moony, please," this woke the whole house. Other than Harry who was sound asleep. Remus was the first to run into the living room were Sirius slept. Sirius wanted to sleep by his godson for the night. They were all staying at Remus's place for the time being.

"Sirius? Sirius, it's ok. It was just a nightmare," Remus said when he got into the room and looked at Harry before he sat down next to one of his best friends. Lily ran in next with James close behind. Lily looked at him and saw tears falling down his face. James, however, was more concerned about his son. He was however relieved and impressed by how heavy his son slept.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked sitting up and looking at the clock. She then let out a sigh when she saw that it was six in the morning. Sirius shook his head and sighed as he wiped the tears in his eyes.

"It felt so real," Sirius said after a brief pause. "It felt so real," he repeated as he looked at his godson and smiled as he saw him flinch in his sleep but he did not wake.

"Dreams do that my dog friend," Remus said before he sighed and rubbed his side. James saw this but did not say anything. "Right," Remus said standing up. "Who wants some early breakfast?" Remus continued as he made his way to the small kitchen. Sirius smiled and raised his hand making James laugh and Lily roll her eyes. Remus rolled his eyes also. "Your always hungry Padfoot," Remus said laughing as he started to make breakfast.

Harry woke by the time that food was ready. "Padfoo," little Harry said in his little baby babble voice. Sirius smiled and went over to take the one-year-old out of his crib.

"Are you hungry too Prongslet?" Sirius said as he carried his godson into the small dining room. Harry clapped his hands together and smiled. Sirius smiled warmly at him. Harry babbled some more as Sirius gave Harry to Lily.

"I think he's hungry," James laughed as Remus handed out the plates. "Moony, thank you again for letting us stay here. You know until we get a place that's safe," Remus smiled as he rubbed his side again. "Are you ok Moon? You seem lost," James said looking up from his plate and then over to Sirius who shared a look with him. Remus hums but did not say anything as he sat down and ate in silence.

"Remus?" Lily said after she feeds Harry a spoon of food. Remus looked up from his plate and sighed.

"It's nothing. I just had a…." Remus trailed off as the owl arrived. Remus got off his chair and picked up the paper which Sirius took from his hand. "What the hell Padfoot?" Remus said as he let the wolf free for a minute. Lily and James heard a low growl come out of his throat.

"You had a nightmare too?" Sirius asked voice a lot calmer then Remus's. Remus sighed as he took the paper back and nodded.

"Yes, I did. It's nothing to worry about really. However, its always, aways Greyback or what would happen if you did die. I don't know what I would do and if Sirius was blamed for what Wormtail had done. I, I… don't know how to live anymore. I would not be able to raise Harry, the cub because of what, what I am. I can't believe I'm even, or the ministry is letting you all stay here with me, and with a baby. Harry Potter for that matter," Remus had tears in his eyes after he put his head in his hands and tried not to cry but it did not work.

"Oh, Remus," Lily's heart broke for her friend. It really did amaze her that Remus has such a dark side and yet he's so sweet, kind and very calm and humble. People say that werewolves don't cry or feel anything, but they are so wrong about that. Remus is a werewolf and he does cry. Lily looked to her husband and his best friend as they help calm this gentle monster. A gentle monster, that is Remus John Lupin. Lily feed Harry while she watched the three friends laugh once again. "Well, do you guys what to find a place today James?" Lily asked after a while. James smiled

"That would be nice. Can you guys watch Harry while we find a place?" James asked ticking his son fondly. Remus and Sirius both smile.

"Of course, Prongs anytime," Remus spoke for the first time in a long time. His voice still sounded sad but it was mixed with happiness.

Sirius and Remus had a good time looking after little Harry. The played and played, had lunch and put Harry down for a nap. The two friends took this time to talk. "Moony, can I tell you about my dream? I know I should wait for James and Lily but, but they would not understand," Sirius sighed and looked up at Remus. Remus nodded for him to go on. "In, in my dream, James and Lily were dead in the house. Harry was gone and, and Wormtail blew up a street killing 12 Muggles, cut off his finger and turned into a rat. I, I tried to stop him, but, but I was blamed for the death of those muggles and Wormtail and the betrayal of James and Lily. Then they, they though me in, in Azkaban. I did not even get a bloody trial, Moon. How does that work?" Sirius had his head in his hands and let out a noise. Little did the two friends know, James and Lily were watching them.

"Oh, Sirius," Sirius jumped at the sound of Lily's voice. Sirius then turned around on his seat to meet the eyes of James and Lily. "Was that really your dream? It was just a dream. We are still here Padfoot and we are not going anywhere. Got it?" Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Did you find a place?" Remus asked them after a minute. James smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we did find a place. It's really nice. It's not far from this place," Sirius smiled but James could still see the tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you come live with us," James said out of the blue. Sirius looked at him, his gray eyes wide.

"What? James, I can take the joy of raising your son anyway. You know Harry loves me more than you," Sirius teased laughing. Lily laughed as well, while Remus rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

"Shut up Padfoot," James laughed and rolled his eyes. At this point, the four friends fell into a nice quiet.

An hour later Harry woke. James smiled when he went to get his son from his crib. "Hello, buddy. Have a nice nap, my son? My little fawn," Harry babbled and opened his big green eyes. James was glad that his son looked just like him. Other than his big green eyes, Lily's beautiful green eyes. James, however, was sad now when he looked at the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. _'Voldemort did this. No this is a Petter's fault. We need to find him.'_ James thought as he picked up his son from his crib and carried him into the living room. "Look who's awake," James said when he got back into the living room with Harry in his arms. Lily looks up and smiled. Her, Remus and, Sirius were all talking about something.

"How did the little cub sleep?" Remus asked standing up and looking at Harry with a smile. However, he winced in pain a little but only Sirius saw this. However, Sirius did not say anything for he was going to tell James later.

"He slept well. When did you start calling him cub?" James asked as he sat down Remus did the same after he took a book off his broken and not full shelf.

"Since you guys were in the hospital. The wolf sees him as a cub. Moony also sees you guys as a pack," Sirius hums after this and James smiled as he played with Harry. Harry laughed and babbled. This melted Lily's heart. Remus smiled into his book as he listened to the son of his best friend's babbling. Remus's eyes, however, started to drop slowly. Remus knew that he needed rest but he waited to be with his friends. So, to rest his eyes he closed then behind the pages of his book. After a while, Remus fell asleep with his nose in the book.

James, Lily, and Sirius were playing with Harry. Harry was on the back of Padfoot as the dog ran around the small cabin. "Padfoo, Padfoo," Harry babbled and giggled as Sirius ran around. James and Lily laughed at their son and Friend play. However Lily looked over at Remus who was dropped the book in his lap as he slept.

"Poor Remus. Last full moon must have been a hard one," Lily said sadly. James nodded in agreement humming as he watched Padfoot slow down. The bear-like black dog was panting. "Ok, my little fawn. That's enough for now," Lily said picking up the boy off the black dog's back. Harry babbled as Sirius turned back into himself.

"Wow, that's a good way to get a workout," Sirius said with a smile as he went to get some water. James and Lily laughed as Sirius looked over to Remus. "Man, Moon is still asleep?" Sirius said with a hint of sadness in his voice. James opened his mouth to say something when a knock came on the front door.

"Are we expecting someone?" James asked as he took his son into his arms and pulled out his wand. Lily and Sirius did the same.

"Who's there?" Sirius asked as he got to the door. The person at the door did not answer right away. It was a few seconds before he did, however:

"The Landlord. Let me in. I wish to speak to Mr. Lupin," Sirius looked at James and Lily who both nodded. Sirius lowered his wand and opened the door. In the doorway stood a very stern looking man. He had dark blue eyes and blonde hair. He reminded Sirius off his father, cruel and demanding just like a landlord should. The landlord walked in looking around the werewolf cabin. "Were is Mr. Lupin?" he asked in a stern voice. James bounced Harry on his hip and opened his mouth but Sirius spoke first.

"He's resting. He's um sick," Sirius glared at him after he said this. The landlord hums and hands him a piece of paper. Sirius looked at it and sighed. "You can't do this to him," Sirius said handing the paper over to James and then James gave it to Lily. "You can't kick him out of his own home!" Sirius almost yelled.

"Well, that's what he gets for being a monster," after he said this Sirius pulled out his wand. James and Lily were too angry to care.

"He's not a monster. Remus has and will never hurt anyone!" Sirius yelled. The landlord scoffed and made his way for the door.

"Make sure he's out of the house by next week. Have a nice day," with that he left closing the door behind him. Lily had tears in her eyes while James and Sirius were shocked and angry.

"What are we going to tell Moony?" Sirius said looking at the door and trying to keep his anger in check but James and Lily could hear it in his voice. Lily walked back into the living room were the werewolf slept. James who was still holding Harry followed Sirius, however, went outside for a walk.

Remus woke with a start. He did however felt better then he did before he fell asleep. When Remus opened his eyes, however, he saw sad looks from James, Lily, and Sirius who was just walked into the room. However, Sirius looked a little angry. "He came over didn't he?" Remus asked sadly.

"How did you know?" James asked handing Remus a cup of tea. Remus sighed.

"He sent me an owl," _'Where will I live now?'_ He thought as he took a sip from his cup. Then he looks over to James who had a smile on his face as if he was reading his thoughts.

"You can live with us," James said as he looked over to Lily who nodded. Remus had tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"You know I can't Prongs. My condition, the ministry will never let me. You know how they feel about people like me?" Remus took a sip of his tea sadly before he put it down on the end table and sighed. Remus then closed his eyes as a tear went down his face.

"Scerw what they have to saw Moon, you can live with us. You said it your self. We are your pack," Sirius jumped in making Remus open his eyes. Sirius took a sip of his Butterbeer and smiled. Remus smiled back and wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, Padfoot. I'll go pack," after Remus said this Remus got off his chair and went into his room leaving the others in the living room.

A few minutes later a rat ran across the floor. Sirius's eyes grew wide. He saw that the rat was missing a toe. _'Just like in my dream,'_ Sirius thought as he grabbed the rat by its tail.

"I think I have Wormtail," Sirius said laughing. James smiled darkly at the rat.

"Well done Padfoot. Come on Peter. Come quietly and we will not hurt you," James said as he pulled out his wand. Lily was helping Remus pack so Harry was safe because she took Harry with her. The rat fought to get free but when Sirius gave him a looked the rat turned into Peter. Peter stood there in Remus's living room, big beady eyes filled with fear and tears.

"Hello, Peter. James go floo Dumbledore," James nodded and gave his friend a warning look that says:

' _Don't kill him.'_ Sirius nodded and pointed his wand at his former friend. James came back with Dumbledore along with Fudge behind him.

"Ah, Peter. They found you," Dumbledore said voice sharp but still kind. Fudge walked up to Peter and pulled his hands around his back.

"He was in his rat form sir," Sirius said with his wand still aimed at Peter. Dumbledore nodded to Fudge to take Peter away. Sirius smiled as the little fat rat was taken away.

Remus and Lily came back into the living room a few minutes later. Remus had his trunk. It was a small one. This made James's heart break for his friend that has so little to get by. "I'm glad Lily and I are still alive. If we weren't Rem would go into poverty and have nothing," James whispered to Sirius who only nodded.

"Are we ready to go Rem?" Sirius asked the werewolf who looked around the cabin sadly.

"Yes," Remus breathed and went over to his books and packed them as well. "So, where is our new home and is there a place for me to transform?" Remus asked in a cheerier voice. Lily smiled as she bounced Harry. Harry giggled and started to babble again.

"Well, James shall we show them?" Lily said smiling. James smiled and walked to the door with Sirius and Remus behind them.

Remus and Sirius were amazed by the house. It was the same size as the Black Manor but a little smaller. "This is amazing Prongs. My mother will be so jealous," Sirius laughed. Everyone smiled as they entered the house.

"Well home sweet home," James said as he put Harry in the playpen in the middle of the living room. Harry babbled again as he played with the toys around him. "You guys can pick your room," Sirius laughed.

"What Padfoot?" James said with a smile on his face. Remus looked to Lily who also had a smile on her face.

"It's just you sounded like Headboy again," Remus burst into laughter as did James and Lily. Sirius was already laughing. The laughter died down as Remus and Sirius went to pick their rooms. After Remus had unpacked James and Sirius showed him the basement were Remus will be going every full moon. Remus nodded in approval at the site of the place where the wolf will come out and play.

"Who wants dinner?" Lily asked as soon as Remus, Sirius and James came back up from the basement.

"I do. I'm starving," Sirius said walking into the dining room followed by James and Remus. Harry was already in his high chair playing with a toy dragon at his place.

"Well then your lucky because the food is ready and you're always hungry Sirius," Lily joked. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down. James and Remus did the same and soon Lily. The family ate and laughed as they told stories about their pranks during their Hogwarts days.

 **A/N: Well that was the end. I will post the next part soon, but I do not have an idea yet so bare with me. Tell me what you guys think if you want to. Unill next time. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
